codefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aj.finch
Spotlights Hi Aj! Thanks for the great work you've been doing here. Since the previous admin has not edited in several months, I have granted you to help you take care of this project. I've got a couple of things to ask you about. First of all, I would like to feature your wiki in our "Wikia Spotlights", which can be displayed on our other tech wikis in order to bring more readers and editors here. You will need to reach 100 articles, and meet the other criteria at Wikia:Wikia Spotlights, but I think the results could bring you a lot more traffic. The first easy thing you can do is to use the "move" tab to rename your main page from Main Page to Code Wiki or Programmer's Wiki: our stats show that including your wiki's topic in the title of your main page increases search engine rankings and visitor traffic significantly! We would also like to change your skin from the current Quartz-sapphire to Monaco-sapphire, which keeps the same color scheme but uses customizable menus on the left. You might choose to update Image:Wiki.png, as this is the logo used by the new skin. Finally, as we announced in our site-wide talk page notice recently, Wikia needs to change our layout and ad strategy for business reasons, to continue to be able to support our free hosting. I would like to help you make some changes to the layout of the main page, as described at Help:Main page column tags. With your permission, I can play with some possible layouts on a temp page, and you can tell me what sort of design you like best. If you're interested, I can also add some more interactive content, like embedded video or embedded RSS news feeds. Thank you very much for your patience and cooperation -- I know ads aren't a fun thing for anyone, but we need to adapt to the changing market in order to keep our servers up and running, so that the Programmer's Wiki can continue to thrive and grow with the new visitors we hope to bring in! I look forward to working with you -- please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any concerns or questions about the changes. — Catherine (talk) 17:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your email. I have made the switch in the skin to Monaco-sapphire -- if you'd like to switch to one of the other available color schemes, you can change them yourself using "Admin options" at , on the Skin tab. You can find out more about customizing the menus at Help:Customizing Monaco, and of course I'll be happy to help if you like. :I will try some main page layouts later today. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 20:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi AJ, welcome to the Programmer's Wiki. I am sorry I have done a bad job at welcoming new contributers until they've been around for way too long. Did you request to become an admin here, or how did you arrive to this arrangement? After the original imports from my original site for this wiki (done by rieke) Drawde83 had been editing a bit, so I wonder why they didn't offer him an admin position. I do keep watch on the wiki to prevent spam and abuse, but I haven't been adding to the content much since I have moved off of bitfreedom.com to here at wikia. So far, I've been pretty relaxed about what people put here as long as it isn't outright spam. However, my original idea was simply "code by example": code snippets in different languages. It was supposed to be an educational tool and a reference. If you want to improve the structure and purpose of this site, that would be a good thing. For example, if you know of a convenient way for people to use this wiki also as a way to store their own personal code snippets (user page? namespaces?), it's something I'd like to encourage people to do. --Bitfreedom 15:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) (and yes, I hate this screen name) : I think having another admin is a good thing. I had been thinking about getting someone else on just because it might make things pick up around here. I was just wondering how it came about because this wiki has been struggling for content for some time ever since I moved it over to wikia.com (which is the opposite from what I expected). I'm glad someone else can provide some guidance here. : I haven't seen StackOverflow before. It looks interesting. I wonder if whoever is on the blog would want to join this wiki. Bitfreedom 15:48, 25 June 2008 (UTC) importing from another wiki Hi, on the code wiki we're currently merging with the programming wiki (a very similar wiki) to import their pages we need an admin. If you would like to do it that would be great. Otherwise you could promote me to admin. BTW the wiki is becoming more active so if you can help out with our articles it would be appreciated.--Drawde83 22:33, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Appologies for not responding sooner. Thanks for all your work! I'd be more than happy for you to be admin. Not sure how to do this. I'll find out and get it done. :) Aj.finch 13:24, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ... OK, I see that Bitfreedom sorted you out with admin access. cool. Aj.finch 13:31, 31 October 2008 (UTC)